Destiny: The Beginning
by The Luna Knight Wings
Summary: Follow the Destiny adventure from the beginning. When an Awoken, Human, and Exo are brought back as Guardians they believe with their Ghosts and new friends nothing can stop them. But they will soon find out that is far from the truth. Based on the popular game Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Titan**

The black little Ghost floated around aimlessly for hours. It knew what the Traveler had wanted it to do. But every Human and Exo the Ghost came across seemed boring. The Ghost wanted an adventure that everyone would tell about for centuries to come. A sigh of sorts came out of the Ghost as it continued to wander and the hunt for the Guardian soon seemed like a waste. What was the point really? Compared to the rest of the Ghosts, this Ghost was tinier than the others. The others were also already out helping their Guardians fight the darkness and have been for years.

With the last dying rays of sunlight the Ghost's hunt for the dream, Guardian was also dying. But as the little Ghost floated around a car it came upon an Awoken. A race that lived in the Reef. Sure, there were Guardians that were Awoken. But how did a Ghost find them or why the Awoken was dead on Earth was still a mystery. That didn't matter then tho. The Ghost twirled around in delight. An Awoken seemed to be an amazing choice! They were like an exotic weapon. The Ghost quickly turned to see how much light was left. Didn't want the new Guardian to wake up in the dark. Luckily, it looked like the sunlight would last long enough to get inside the nearby building. Seconds later, the Awoken woke up in a daze of confusion. Looking around the young female's bright light blue eyes landed on the tiny Ghost. The Ghost flew in close and looked at the Awoken.

"I will explain everything once we are in the Tower. For now, we need to get in a building before the sunlight is gone." The Ghost said in a super sweet voice.

Without another word the Ghost started to float away. Turning around a few times to make sure the Awoken was following. It didn't take them long to reach the old building. It was clear that Fallen had taken over the building many years ago and still controlled the building. The Ghost quickly scanned the area before stopping.

"We need to find a ship. If my scans are correct, then there should be one here somewhere." The Ghost turned to face the new Guardian. "I promise once we get to the Tower that everything will be made clear. Oh! What would you like me to call you?"

The Awoken walked passed the Ghost and started up the stairs without a word. When she reached the top step she paused for a moment. She utters one word before continuing. "Skyrah". The Ghost watch the Awoken turn around the corner before following,

"Skyrah the Awoken. Definitively the dream Guardian." The Ghost whispered to itself as it floated off in a happy mood after its Guardian.

The Ghost flew up near Skyrah's shoulder as it scanned the area one more time. The building echoed with the sound of the Fallen running around. They knew that the two had entered the building and were not happy about it. The Ghost looked over to the side to see how Skyrah was doing. It seemed like she was unfazed by the sound and out to complete a mission.

"What should I call you?" Skyrah asked in a serious tone.

"I am just known as a Ghost."

"You don't have a name?" Skyrah looked at the Ghost confused and shook her head gently. "Just lead the way little one."

The Ghost drifted ahead into a dark room. After a couple seconds, lights started to flicker and Fallen could be seen clawing in the beams. Skyrah followed the Ghost down a path that luckily leads to a locker with guns and ammo inside.

"Looks to be mainly primary weapons. Pick one. We will be needing it up ahead." The Ghost said in an eager tone.

Skyrah picked up an assault rifle and turned to the Ghost nodding her head. Without another word, they continued down the hallway. The sounds of the Fallen got louder as they moved further into the building. When the first group of Fallen showed themselves, Skyrah didn't hesitate to pull the gun up and unload a mag into the group into they fell to the ground. After they passed through two more small rooms and a few more groups of Fallen, they reached a room with more weapons. This time the guns were secondary weapons. Skyrah picked up a shotgun and scraped it to her side of her right leg.

"We are getting close to the ship. It should be right down this hallway." The Ghost stated.

"Then to the Tower that you spoke of?" Skyrah asked as she looked over the assault rifle.

"Yes. Then we will head to the tower."

"Then let's get going," Skyrah said as she started her way down the hallway.

A couple more groups of Fallen tried to stop them. But Skyrah shot them down with ease and moved through the trip mines without setting them off. It didn't take them long to reach the ship. Skyrah ran into the room shooting down the dregs, vandal and shanks with no problems. While the Ghost scanned the ship to get it up and running. Skyrah fired shots off at the captain that teleported around the room. Getting tired of the captain's game Skyrah laid down the assault rifle and pulled the shotgun off from where it rested on her leg. She aimed at the captain waiting for him to stop before running in close, siding and shotgunning him in the face a couple times with the end result of him falling to the ground. It was almost perfect time. By the time Skyrah had placed the shotgun back in the strap and picked up the assault rifle, the Ghost was floating over.

"Ship is up and running. You ready?" The Ghost asked in a cheerful tone.

"Let's go," Skyrah said as she walked to the ship.

Once they were inside the ship, the Ghost started it and set a course to the Tower. Skyrah leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them, she saw the ship docking at the Tower. Guardians could be seen walking around with their Ghost and some were even standing in groups talking. Skyrah jumped out of the ship landed on the floor of the loading dock. The Ghost floated down beside her.

"You have a lot to explain little one," Skyrah stated as she looked at the Ghost.

"And I promised you I will. Follow me." The Ghost started to float off to the west wing of the Tower

The Ghost lead Skyrah to a corner with couches and a table. No one was near to hear what the Ghost was about to say.

"I am a Ghost. As you could probably see by looking at the other Ghosts that we passed. I am a lot smaller than the rest for some reason. Not really sure myself. We were created by the Traveler to finish what the Traveler could not finish. Save humanity and fight off the Darkness once and for all. Not much is known about the Traveler or us Ghost. But the common thing that everyone knows is that Ghost brings back Humans, Exos, and Awokens from the dead that can wield the light as a Guardian. Once a Ghost awakens a Guardian they help that Guardian through their travels. Like they are connected in a way..." The Ghost explain what it could.

"So...I am to fight off the Darkness as a Guardian with a tiny floating device called a Ghost?" Skyrah asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"Yes."

"Is it ok if I called you...Amynta."

"Amynta?"

"It means 'Defender'. I think it will suit you well little one." Skyrah gave the Ghost a small smile. "Besides I am going to need a name for you if we are going to be working together."

"Amynta. I like it."

"Good. Now, when do we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Striker or Defender?**

Amynth flew over to her Guardian with excitement and good news. When she finally reached her, Amynth started to spin around Skyrah a few times before she stopped in front of Skyrah. Skyrah gave her a funny look as she finished her breakfast.

"Good morning! Guess what?!" Amynth said in a loud excited tone.

"Morning..." Skyrah said in a confused tone as she looked around for a moment.

"We get to go into a Crucible match. During the match, you get to test out the subclasses and get to decide which one you like — that way you don't pick one you don't like."

"Crucible? What is that?"

"It is...sorta like a training ground. You fight other Guardians using your weapons and skills. But no one truly gets hurt."

"Sounds fun. When do I get to start?"

"There is a spot open for the match that is about to begin. And there are two Titans already on the team."

"Lead the way little one."

Without another word, Amynth flew down the hallway to the Crucible master. Skyrah ran after, weaving through the Guardians that were walking along. Once in front of Lord Shaxx, Skyrah looked at the group of Guardians that were standing nearby.

"So this is your Guardian?" Lord Shaxx asked Amynth as he looked at Skyrah and crossed his arms.

"Yes, sir. Is there still one more for the next match?" Amynth asked sweetly.

"Gerwulf. Hound. Come here."

Two male Titan Exos walked away from the group of Guardians nearby.

"This is Skyrah. She is a fellow Titan that needs to decide on a subclass. She will be going with you in the next match. I am expecting you two to show her what your subclass is and what it does." Lord Shaxx informed the men.

They nodded their heads before turning their attention to Skyrah.

"The name is Gerwulf. I am a Titan Defender." The gold-plated Exo said in a kind tone.

"DEFENDER CLASS ALL THE WAY!...Oh, and my name is Hound." The gray-plated Exo yelled.

"Ok, ladies. Time for some Crucible. Show them what you are made of." Lord Shaxx said before walking away.

Lord Shaxx started to bark orders to start up the match. The two Exos led Skyrah over to the screen that would decide what map they would play on and who they would play against. A couple minutes passed before the screen lit up.

The Anamoly in five minutes

 **Team Bravo:**

 _ **Gerwulf**_

 _ **Hound**_

 _ **Skyrah**_

 **Team Alpha:**

 _ **Kapri**_

 _ **Zeke**_

 _ **Rocky**_

Before Skyrah could ask anything, the three Guardians' ghosts beamed them to their ships. Five minutes later Skyrah was placed down on the moon's surface. Gerwulf and Hound stood in front of her. Their guns were drawn and ready.

"We need to stick together. Otherwise, we will be overwhelmed and defeated." Gerwulf said in a serious tone.

"What are we suppose to do?" Skyrah asked as she pulled out her assault rifle.

"Take them down of course!" Hound said in an excitement.

"This is a Skirmish match. It is 3 vs 3. We can help each other up if we are taken down by an Alpha member. If one of us doesn't get you up in ten seconds then you will be re-spawned somewhere randomly on the map. Hopefully next to a teammate. We have 12 minutes to get more points than the other team. We get points by taking them down. Any questions?" Gerwulf said as he looked at Skyrah.

Skyrah shook her head no.

"No being a Rambo berry," Hound said as he pointed at Skyrah.

"A what?" Skyrah asked in confusion.

Before anyone could answer bullets flew past their heads. The Exos pulled their guns up and started to return fire. They managed to take one down before having to take cover behind a nearby vehicle.

"What is your special weapon?" Gerwulf asked Skyrah.

"A shotgun. Why?" Skyrah asked.

"Perfect! Pull it out."

Skyrah replaced the assault rifle with the shotgun. By this time an Alpha member was running around the corner. Gerwulf moved past her and punched the male in the face.

"Shoot him Sky."

Skyrah aimed the shotgun at the Alpha member and shot him. The male fell to the ground. Behind them, the sounds of bullets could be heard. Turning around they saw the other two Alpha members shooting at Hound. Gerwulf aimed his Timur's Lash and started to shoot. Without hesitation, Skyrah ran up to the Alpha members and shotgunned them. Once they were down for the count she turned around smiling. Gerwulf and Hound blinked a few times in confusion.

"Damn girl. Are you sure you are new to this?" Gerwulf asked as he reloaded his gun.

"Became a Guardian yesterday," Skyrah stated as she looked behind the two Exos. "What happen to the first one?"

"Re-spawned. Just like those two will do in a moment." Gerwulf answered as he jumped on top of the vehicle. "We need a new spot."

"How about over where the A control spot is at?" Hound asked looking up at Gerwulf.

"Why not hide inside?" Skyrah asked as she strapped the shotgun back to her leg and pulled the assault rifle back out.

The two Exos looked at her, then at the building. Gerwulf jumped from the vehicle to the platform and walked inside the first hallway. Hound shrugged as he pulled Ice Breaker off his back and followed Gerwulf inside. Skyrah watched the two for a moment before turning around to see that the other two Alpha members had already re-spawned. She turned back around and followed the two Exos. When she walked into the hallway she saw Hound looking through the scope of his Ice Breaker and Gerwulf standing beside him.

"Don't see anyone," Hound stated as he lowered the sniper rifle.

Just as he said that a bullet whizzed by his head and hit Gerwulf straight in the forehead. Gerwulf dropped to the floor with a thud. Hound quickly popped a bubble around him before reviving him.

"That hurt," Gerwulf said as he rubbed his forehead.

"They got you good." Hound laughed.

"Not sure why you are laughing. They fooled you." Gerwulf stated as he glared at Hound.

Hound looked away as he switched back to his Word of Crota.

"Skyrah." Gerwulf looked at her. "See that bar at the bottom of your helmet screen?"

"Yeah. Why?" Skyrah asked as she moved toward them.

"When it turns yellow that means you have a super. If you are a Defender you will do what Hound just did, If you are a Striker you can slam the ground with your fists when enemies are around you to make a shockwave kill them."

"So since I am a defender I can make a..." She looked at the bubble for a moment. "A purple thing?"

"We call it a bubble. Most people like using shotguns while in it. Oh, and it will disappear if the Guardian who popped it dies, or if the time it is up."

"Golden Gun!" Hound yelled as a fiery bullet hit his bubble and he ran back into the hallway.

"Golden Gun?" Skyrah asked in confusion.

"No time to explain. They still have two more bullets." Gerwulf said as he continued to stand in the bubble.

Two more bullets hit the bubble. Gerwulf jumped into the hallway as the bubble was disappearing. He moved over to the stairway behind Skyrah and Hound. Popping a bubble he watched down the stairs.

"If you have your super, pop the bubble here," Hound said as he pointed at a spot on the floor before moving to the entrance that they can through.

Skyrah popped her bubble and pulled the shotgun back out. A couple minutes passed before a Hunter jumped on top of the controls that sat in the center of the room in front of Skyrah. She aimed her shotgun at the Hunter as she watched him closely. Next thing she knows the Hunter is glowing blue.

"Umm...Blue shining person..." Skyrah said as she took a step back.

"Blue shining person?" The Exos said together as they turned their attention to Skyrah's direction.

By now it was too late. The Hunter had spun off the controls and turned invisible. Skyrah was the first to go down. She felt her body get struck by the two blades, followed by her body dropping to the floor with a thud. Hound was the next target. He tried shooting his Word of Crota but sadly failed. Now the Hunter turned his attention to Gerwulf. Gerwulf turned to face the Hunter and started to back down the steps slowly. But he was met with a shotgun to the back at the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds later Skyrah re-spawned. She looked around and luckily saw that the two had been spawned by her.

"What was that?" Skyrah asked.

"A Bladedancer. It is one of the subclasses for Hunters." Gerwulf answer.

Before anything else could be said bullets started to fly past them. Gerwulf and Hound started to fire back at the enemy. Skyrah, with the shotgun still in hand, ran up to the group and shot down two of the members.

"Where is the third one?" Skyrah asked as she turned to face the Exos.

"Behind you!" Hound yelled.

But before Skyrah could move, she felt the barrel of the shotgun at the back of her head. She closed her eyes as she was shot. Her body fell forward and with her, out of the way, the enemy revived his fallen teammates. Ten seconds passed before Skyrah re-spawned and she wasn't sure if her teammates made it or not. A message popped up on her helmet screen asking "Striker or Defender?"

"Striker." Skyrah thought to herself.

As if the helmet knew what she was thinking, a new message appeared saying "Changes made." Both messages disappeared and her helmet was clear again.

For the next five minutes, she ran around looking for her teammates. Unfortunately, every time she ran around a corner she was met with a bullet to the head or a blade slicing her up. She did manage to take down one of the members, but when she had her back to them they suddenly came back covered in flames. Then proceeded to take her down. Eventually, she managed to spawn by her teammates.

"Gerwulf! Hound!" Skyrah said as she crouched down beside them.

"There you are. I was starting to think you left." Gerwulf said as he stuck his gun around the corner of the rock and fired a couple rounds. "Do you happen to have your super?"

"Yeah...Why?" Skyrah asked as she watches incoming bullets fly over the rock they were hidden behind.

"Then why are we hiding here?" Hound asked as he moved out of cover.

Before Skyrah could say anything, Gerwulf was right by Hound firing at the enemy team. With a sigh, she jumped up onto the rock.

"Here goes nothing," Skyrah whispered to herself.

She took a deep breath before lunging off of the rock and slamming her fists on the ground right in front of Team Alpha. The shock wave from the Fist of Havoc killed all three members. Standing up she turned around and looked at her teammates. They lowered their guns as they gave her a look of confusion.

"Sorry. Felt like trying out Striker subclass." Skyrah said with a shrug.

'Match Lost' flashed across the screen of their helmets and then they were back in orbit. Once she was back in orbit, she stared out of the cockpit while Amynth floated around her head.

"So what did you think of Crucible?" Amynth asked.

"It was...interesting," Skyrah answered as she slumped down in her seat.

"Did you pick a subclass?" Amynth asked as she stopped in front of Skyrah.

"...I am going to be a Striker..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: The Hunter**

The midnight blue Ghost floated above the dead human's body. Baby blue stripes shimmer in the daylight. A few minutes passed before the human opened her eyes. While the Ghost waited for the human to fully come to the ghost scanned the area for a ship to take them to the Tower. Luckily, there was a working ship nearby. Once the human was fully awake it didn't take them long to get to the ship and head to the tower.

Her shaggy brown hair covered most of her face as she walked through the Tower. She listened as the Ghost explained the different classes and subclasses. By the time they reached the Vanguard masters, she already knew what class she wanted to be. The Ghost led her over to Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard master.

"So the little human wants to be a Hunter?" Cayde-6 asked as he continued to look at the reports that laid on the table before him.

"Yes. I want to be a Bladedancer." She answered with a mild serious tone.

"Hmm...Welcome, then Guardian. What do we call you?"

"My name is Zarola."

"Your Ghost will help you get everything you need to get started Zarola."

Zarola nodded and followed her Ghost throughout the tower gathering the gear she would need to get started with. Once she was geared up they headed over to the gunsmith to pick up some weapons.

"What can I help you with?" Banshee-44 the Gunsmith asked.

"We need some guns." Zarola's Ghost answered.

"Oooo...I like that one." Zarola said as she pointed to a sniper rifle on the wall.

Banshee-44 took the sniper rifle off the wall and handed it to Zarola. Her blue eyes seemed to shine a little with joy as she looked the rifle over. After looking through the scoop and checking out every inch of the gun she turned her attention back to the Gunsmith.

"I will take this one." Zarola said as she smiled sweetly and looked at her Ghost "Now what is next?"

"You still have to pick out a primary weapon and a heavy weapon." Her Ghost replied.

"But..."

"A scout rifle and a machine gun. Any will do." The Ghost said to Banshee-44.

It didn't take him long to hand over the two guns that the Ghost requested. Zarola strapped the sniper rifle onto her back and picked the other two guns up. Her Ghost floated off as she thanked the Gunsmith and followed after her.

"Now where we going?" Zarola asked as she straps the guns to her somehow.

"We are going to see Amanda Holliday. She is the Shipwright. And hopefully, she will give us good news."

It didn't take them long to get to Amanda. But unfortunately, she didn't have good news for them. The ship they flew to the Tower in was not stable enough to be flown again and it didn't look like it could be fixed.

"So we need a new ship?" Zarola asked.

"Sorry sweetheart. The ship is too damaged to be flown and it would be a waste to repair. I am surprised you were able to fly it and live to tell the tale." Amanda said as she slid off the crate she was sitting on. "But I do have a ship ready for you."

They followed Amanda over to the hanging dock. Zarola looked at all the ships that they passed and thought about what her ship would look like. When Amanda stopped she turned and looked at the two.

"I present your ship," Amanda said as she pointed to the ship that stood behind her.

The ship was as red as Zarola's armor and had a slender build to it. Zarola beamed as she walked around the ship once and then started to climb into it.

"Oh thank you so much. I love it." Zarola said as her smile continued to grow as she sat in the cockpit.

Amanda chuckled as she walked away to go back to sit on her crate. Zarola's Ghost floated up and moved in front of her face.

"Now that we have a working ship. Let's go do some patrol. I was thinking we could go to the Moon." Her Ghost said as it put in the location.

"The Moon!" Zarola looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, the-" Before it could say anything else the Ghost was interrupted.

"I always wanted to go to the Moon. Late at night, I would look up at the Moon and stars..." Zarola trailed off as she smiled faded.

"The Moon is crawling with Fallen and Hive. No stunts like when we were leaving Earth."

"No promises."

Zarola looked around in awe as she rode her sparrow on the dusty surface. To her, the Moon was always a mysterious place. Now that she was there on the surface she thought it had a somewhat beauty to it. As she turned a corner she also saw that it was very dangerous. She stopped her sparrow as she watched two Guardians trying to fight a creature that was swinging around a sword.

"A Knight. A minion of the Hive." Zarola's Ghost said watching from its spot on the sparrow.

Zarola pulled the sniper rifle off her back. Looking through the sight of the rifle she aimed for the Knight's head.

"Bang," Zarola whispered the word as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew out of the rifle and directly into the Knight's forehead. The Knight fell to the ground as Zarola placed the sniper rifle onto her back and sped off, leaving the two Guardians standing confused. She rode the sparrow for a while until she got to the Hellmouth. She then jumped off her sparrow and headed up a wall of rocks. She sat down pulling the sniper rifle once again off her back and proceeded to snipe the Acolytes that were walking around. After sniping everything in sight she grew bored and headed inside the building like structure.

"Are you going to pull out your scout rifle?" The Ghost ask

Before she could answered she was greeted by three Knights. Pulling the sniper rifle up she shot all three in the forehead and then lower the gun again.

"No. Why would I need to do that?" Zarola asked as she continued walking and headed to a set of stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs more Hive waited for her. She stood in the doorway and sniped at the Wizard and Knights that were at the back of the room. Punching the Thralls that ran up to her and the Acolytes as she moved through the room. Once everything was killed she looked at her sniper rifle.

"Something wrong?" Her Ghost asked.

"I don't have any more ammo," Zarola replied as she looked around.

"Guess you will have to use another gun."

Zarola shook her head as she strapped the sniper rifle on her back. "Nope. I will just punch everything."

"You're crazy."

She didn't pay attention to her Ghost as she continued through the room. In the next room, Thralls rushed after her. Jumping up she threw a grenade and watched them cower as it hit the floor in the center of their group. The grenade blew up taking a majority of the Thralls with it. The ones that managed to survive continued to rush Zarola. She punched the remaining Thrall. By now Acolytes had come out from their spots and roaming around.

"You can't punch all of them." Her Ghost stated in a serious tone.

"Want to watch me try?" Zarola replied as she crouched alongside a wall.

"I don't think I have a choice"

An Acolyte turned the corner and Zarola jumped up and knifed it in the face. Seeing their comrade killed they all opened fired at Zarola. She dodged the attacks and threw a grenade at one across from her. Running around the run she saw a sword floating off the ground. Not wanting to pull out the other guns she had and not having any ammo for her sniper rifle she picked the sword up. She swung the sword side to side at the Acolytes. Once they were all taken care of Thralls and Acolytes swarmed out at her. She slammed the sword down onto a Thrall's head killing it and sending a small shock wave around her killing any enemies that were close by. After clearing the room again, another group of Thralls came out. This time a Knight was with them.

"Ooo...A Knight." Zarola grinned and swung at the Knight.

"Zarola!" Her Ghost called out to her as Zarola was sent flying into the air.

"Looks like he packs more of a punch,"

"He is one of the three princes. And they don't like that you are wielding the Sword of Crota."

"Sounds like I am finally going to have some fun."

Zarola got up and rushed a

for the Knight. Jumping up she avoided the Knight's attack and then came down swinging the sword. She attacked the Knight, in the same way, a couple more times before the Knight fell. Zarola giggled and skipped around the room as she waited for the other two Knights to show themselves. When they finally did come out of hiding she took them out in the same fashion as the first and then cleared the room for a final time. When the sword disappeared she looked to her Ghost.

"So where can I find more fun at?" Zarola asked.

"Were you always this crazy or did coming back to life damage any sanity you had?" Her Ghost asked as it scanned the room.

Zarola giggled as she skipped toward the way they came in.

"Where do you think you are going?" Her Ghost asked watching her.

"I was going to find more things to punch," Zarola replied as she turned to skip backward.

"We need to head back to the Tower to inform the others. And to get you an endless supply of ammo."

"Yay! Oh! You need a name."

"I don't need any such thing."

"I know. You shall be called Medusa!"

Medusa made a noise that was close to a sigh and if it could it would roll its eyes at Zarola. But seeing no harm with the Guardian calling it by a name, Medusa sent them back to orbit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Good Dad. Bad Dad**

Zarola walked on the railing that lined the back of the Tower. She listened to Medusa about the next mission they would be going on. The wind blew her pigtails and bangs that hung down over her face. Her red armor shined in the sunlight. She stepped off the railing and started to walk away.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" Medusa asked as it followed Zarola.

"Sounds like I am going to need a lot of ammo. So I am going to be paying a visit to the Gunsmith before we leave." Zarola replied.

"You need to find two Guardians to go with you. Or at least one."

"Why? I can handle this."

"We are going on a high ranking mission. You were asked by the Vanguard masters to make a team because everyone else they sent has died."

"Oooo...This is going to be fun then." Zarola said as she reached the Gunsmith. "Need 30 special ammo please and thank you."

The Gunsmith turned and headed over to a crate. While he was getting the ammo two male Hunters walked up to the vendor's stand. One of the Hunters was a white skin Awoken. He had no hair and bright light blue eyes. The other Hunter was a Human. He had blue eyes with black triangle markings under his eyes, his light brown hair was fashioned in a mohawk and his skin was a pale tan.

"I heard that they are sending some Hunter decked out in red to finish the mission." The Awoken said as they stand to wait for Banshee-44.

"They have to be sending at least one other person with them." The Human replied as he looked past his friend.

"Told you so," Medusa whispered.

"Hush," Zarola whispered back

"Nope. They are letting them choose who can go with them and they seemed to be known as a lone wolf around here." The Awoken shrugged a little

By now the Gunsmith had returned. Placing the ammo in front of Zarola he told her the total.

"Thank you." Zarola smiled as she started to pack the ammo away.

"You're welcome Zarola," Banshee-44 replied and turned to the Hunters. "So how can I help you?"

"Red armor...Hey. Are you going after the Archon Priest?" The Human asked Zarola

"Maybe...Why does it concern you?" Zarola replied not turning her head

"I want to go. Besides, you are going to need backup and it seems like you don't have any."

"And I make a badass sandwich." The Awoken commented as he smiled.

"Sandwich?" Zarola looked at the Awoken and gave him a confused look.

"Don't listen to him. He is joking and he hasn't had his afternoon coffee." The Human said before his friend could get another word in.

"Who needs coffee in the middle of the day?" Medusa asked as she moved into sight.

A ying yang colored Ghost floated off of the Awoken's shoulder. The Ghost's green eye looked at the two before speaking.

"He has to drink coffee as long as he is awake or he can't seem to function properly. My name is Thoth. My Guardian's name is Mix. The Human goes by Benny. His Ghost goes by Valo. " Thoth said as he floated around Mix's shoulder.

Zarola and Medusa looked at each other. Looking back to the group Zarola shrugged.

"I will let you go with me. Just make sure you don't get in the way." Zarola said as she grabbed the last of the ammo "Oh and we leave in five. I will be in the loading dock."

Zarola walked away with Medusa following close behind. Once at their ship, Zarola organized her gear that she would be taking with her, Medusa hovered nearby and watched her.

"Why the sudden change?" Medusa asked

"What do you mean?" Zarola asked not looking up from the Fatebringer in her hands.

"You are letting other Guardians go with you. What made you change your mind?"

"The one seemed funny. And I don't think he would go without his friend."

"You're impossible sometimes."

Zarola giggled lightly until she heard footsteps heading her way. Looking over the edge of the cockpit they saw Benny and Mix. An orange and blue Ghost was floating beside Benny's shoulder.

"That must be Valo," Medusa whispered as they watched the group.

"Hop. Hop. Hop." Zarola said looking to Medusa and then back to the group below.

"Is it time to go to orbit?" Mix asks looking up and smiling.

"Yes!" Zarola smiled "Get into your ships. Medusa will send you the mission info."

Zarola was the first of the three to land on Venus' surface. She jumped on her sparrow and did circles until Benny and Mix arrived. Once they were all three there they headed down the path. They sped passed the Fallen that covered the path up to the cave entrance. Once inside they were greeted by Fallen and Vex. They cleared the first room with ease. Once they were back outside, Zarola skipped up some rocks and started sniping the Fallen and Vex down below. Benny and Mix went down the cliff side and took care of any enemies that were not within her sights. By the time everything was cleared in the area, Zarola was already skipping down to the door.

"Work your magic Medusa," Zarola said as she placed Medusa in front of the controls.

"Just make sure to deal with any enemies that show up," Medusa said as it got to work.

Zarola nodded and turned to Mix and Benny. Vex were teleporting in the area behind them. Benny and Mix ran up near the bridge to get some cover. Zarola stood beside Medusa and shot anything that came up the slope after them. After she fired off all of the sniper rifles rounds she looked to the small bag that she had attached to her belt. She pulled out an ammo pack and placed some of it into her LDR 5001. When she turned her attention back to the fight at hand a Minotaur was rushing her. Zarola went to grab her Timur's Lash but it was too late. The Minotaur swung at Zarola and sent her flying into the door. Looking up from where she laid the Minotaur was standing over her and she was sure it was the end for her. That was until the Minotaur just suddenly fell over.

"Told you that you will need help," Benny yelled from where he was standing with Praedyth's Revenge in his hands.

They finished off the rest of the enemies without an issue and proceeded into the next area.

"There was no data after the door. So we will have to be careful." Medusa stated as the group looked at the Pikes.

"I think I will just ride my sparrow or walk," Zarola said walking past the Pikes.

Benny and Mix followed behind Zarola. Zarola and Benny sniped the Minotaurs and Hobogoblins with ease. While Mix sneaked around the rocks to take care of the Harpies. It didn't take them long to clear out the two Hydras and the few Hobogoblins and Goblins that followed. They moved along the path and jumped down the next area. Zarola took out the few Vex that were right there with Truth then switched to her Timur's Lash. They worked their way through the area. Taking out Captains, Dregs, Shanks, and Vandals until nothing was let standing.

"Now what?" Zarola asked as she looked around.

Before anyone could say anything the pod in the central structure opened up. Aksor, Archon Priest stepped out of the pod. Zarola shot three Truth rockets at him then ran behind some rocks to strap the Truth back on her back and pull out her LDR 5001. She aimed at Aksor and fired off a few rounds. Aksor summoned Shanks, Captains, Dregs, and Vandals. Mix and Benny took cover in the rock area where they first came in. Zarola activated her super and Bladedanced the majority of the small enemies on the ground level. Before her super ran out she jumped up and turned invisible. She ran over to Mix and Benny just as her invisibility lifted.

"It seems like the rockets did a decent amount of damage to him," Zarola said as she shot at the Captain.

"Did you just think you could fire a few rockets and be done with it?" Benny asked as he sniped the Vandal snipers.

"No. But I thought it would injure him more."

"Don't worry. I will give him a Golden sandwich." Mix said as he popped his super.

Mix ran out with his Golden Gun and shot Aksor four times before running for cover again. While Aksor was shooting at the rock Mix was behind Benny activated his super and shot Aksor with Golden Gun as well. Aksor staggered a little.

"Hit him in his tickle spot!" Mix yelled as he fired a few rounds from Timur's Lash at Aksor

"His what?" Zarola asked as she sniped the Vandal snipers.

"His crit spot. Aka his tickle spot. You know since you are the female here I think you should be the one to hit his tickle spot. If you know what I mean." Mix chuckled as he reloaded his gun.

Zarola blinked a few times looking at Mix, "Bad! Bad I tell you. You would be a bad dad."

She laid down her LDR and pulled Truth off her back again. Moving out from behind cover she aimed the rocket at Aksor and fired. The rocket hit Aksor in the face and sent him falling to the ground. Mix could be heard from behind her chuckling and saying "bad dad". Zarola sighed and placed the rocket launcher back on her back and picked up her sniper rifle.

"Mission over. We can go back and tell the Vanguard masters of the good news." Medusa said.

Zarola sat down in the small pool of water. Hugging her sniper rifle between her chest and her knees. Mix and Benny walked up to her.

"You ok?" Benny asked.

Zarola looked up at Benny, "You have a very strange friend here."

"Oh you know you love me daughter." Mix chuckled again.

"Whatever...Bad dad." Zarola looked to Mix.

"Hop. Hop. Hop." Mix said as he hopped.

Benny shook his head lightly as he looked at Valo.

"I think it is time to head back to the Tower," Benny said then looked at Zarola. "It was nice working with you. Maybe we can work together again sometime."

"Yeah. Don't be a stranger." Mix chimed in smiling as he continued to hop.

"It would be nice to work with you two again sometime," Zarola said as she stood up. "Bad dad. Good dad. See you next time."

Medusa sent Zarola back to orbit and started heading to the Tower.


End file.
